My Hearts Weakness
by TheGhostOfOurHearts
Summary: Johnny's gone through some depressing things in his life, and it isn't until he thinks about his past that he starts to change. While mourning the loss of his dad, he also tries to find someone that he can call his girlfriend. Although, will it be too much for him to handle?
1. Chapter 1

My Hearts Weakness

by TheGhostOfOurHearts

"Yo you ready for the party tomorrow Johnny?" Javier asked me with an excited tone. I looked up at Javier. I wasn't listening to him rambling on and on... god knows how long. I nodded my head, grinning. "Remember those first few, remember when we would hook up with at least 3 girls every time? Then they would find out and fight over us. Those were good times." Javier said. That suddenly left me breathless. I do in fact remember those... idiotic, immature, and demented times. My smile went away and I stared at the ground. "Well I'll see you tonight, I got to go study at the library." Javier implied.

After that talk with Javier I took a stroll and ended up sitting under the Blue Ghost Willow tree that stood right next to the river on campus. Still remembering those dark experiences, I looked at my reflection in the river. "I'm terrified." I said quietly to myself. As the leaves started to fall because of the wind, I lost track of time to see 2 girls directly across the river. They kept looking over at me, giggling. They were clearly admiring me. I'll admit that one of them was more dazzling than the other... I tried to not make direct eye contact with them since I thought that would make things awkward. After a while of pondering and exchanging looks at each other, I decided to get up and head back to the ROR house.

"Hey, Johnny!" Chip screamed. "What?" I howled back. "Come on the party's going to start soon!" Chip replied. "Oh uh... No, I feel like staying up here tonight!" I said. There was whispering going back and forth downstairs for a minute. "Are you sure man? I mean you're the life of the party!" Chip screamed. "Yeah." I said. I stood laying on my bed until Javier barged into my room with a confused expression. "What do you mean you're not going to the party? Especially since it going to be right downstairs." Javier questioned. I didn't answer him. "Huh? Come on are you afraid of something?" Javier questioned again. I shook my head. "Well then what is it?" Javier questioned once again. "It was yesterday, when you were talking about us years ago... looking back at it, I think it was flat out stupid, in fact it was immature. Like I actually wonder what my mom would think about that behavior... what would my dad think?" I explained. "Oh my go... don't get all emotional Johnny... plus what the hell do you mean immature? That's every man's dream!" Javier said. Chip and Chet looked around the door frame. "For me... not anymore. I haven't even been in a relationship for more than 3 weeks, and now I want someone I can connect with... someone with a heart." I explained. "Pfft... come on guys, Johnny's becoming soft." Javier said walking out of my room.

"Hey Johnny. I'm with you... I want you to be happy." Chet said. "Yeah man, don't let Javier make you think otherwise." Chip implied. I smiled and nodded. Chet and Chip then and there sauntered down the stairs towards our dance floor. I stood up there and put on my headphones. While I started playing what people would call the "Just broke up with my girlfriend and now I'm eternally depressed" playlist, I picked up a picture of My parents and I. I could remember like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Hey Johnny... Go into the store and get you and I some of those doughnuts your mother won't let us have," My dad chuckled, "I'll be in there in just a minute." I opened the car door and shut it gently. Once I got to the pastry area of the store I started to pick out some of the doughnuts, but I didn't know what my dad wanted so I waited for him. It was only a matter of 8 minutes before there was a crowd of people gathering outside the store. I followed them... and saw my dads car... completely demolished... and my dad laying on the ground dead, with 10 gun shots wounds to the chest.

That night I remember laying on the couch sobbing and watching the news talk about my dad. "Some violence occurred the afternoon at the local Growlmans Pharmacy leaving one man dead. We go to on scene reporter Brock Brome." The reporter said. "It was just a normal afternoon. A father and a son going grocery shopping. It was here where Johnny Worthington Jr, the famous Fear Co. scared, and his son Johnny Worthington III parked to go inside, but Johnny W Jr. had to stay in the car for some unknown reason. As Johnny's son went inside, an unknown monster plowed straight into the front of Johnnys car. Johnny clearly stepped out of his car to confront this monster, but was unaware of the horror that would happen next. As Johnny confronted the monster, the man took out a pistol and shot Johnny 10 times in the chest."

"There are said to be no eye witnesses, as there was nobody on the street when the event occurred. As for now Johnnys son will have to learn what it's like to not have a father. But the worst part of it all, is that Johnny never got to say goodbye to his family. Brock Brome MCN News." I never felt so dead inside, now that I lost my dad nobody in the entire world will guide me through life unless I learned the hard way.

*Present*

I took off my headphones, and closed my eyes. The only problem was that the party was in full swing and I couldn't even feel sadness from all the bass vibrating everything within a mile radius.

 **I really hope you enjoyed. :)**

 **TheGhostOfOurHearts**


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

**My Hearts Weakness**

 **TheGhostOfOurHearts**

As the music became louder, the more and more I wanted to go down. The more and more voices that echoed through the halls, the more and more I wondered if there would be any girl that I could possibly meet without ending up breaking up with her in a couple of days. The party just became a million times more tempting... and the temptation got the better of me. Even though I said I was going to stay in my room for the night I couldn't resist, but right before I turned the door knob to open the door, my phone rang; it was my mom. I looked back and forth at the door and my phone that's moving a about a centimeter every time it vibrates on my desk. I chose to answer it... mostly because I haven't talked to my mom in about a couple of months, so I put my phone up to my ear, sat down on my bed and with a sad tone I said, "Hello?"

I'm going to throw it out there and say that there are some moments where I'm super unlucky, because right as I answered my mom most likely hung up. I turned on the phone and went to my contacts and called my mom. "Johnny!" My mom screamed. A second of silence passed. "Yeah, I'm here." I said in, again, a sad tone. My mom must've noticed that I wasn't necessarily happy and calmed down. "Wh-why haven't you've answered my calls? You knew that I like to talk to you almost every week." My mom questioned. "I can't answer that." I replied. "Why not?" My mom asked. I sighed.

"Because I've been choosing my friends over you." I replied. There wasn't any noise again for almost 10 seconds. "I lied mom." I implied. "Wh- I'm sorry? What about?" My mom asked seeming concerned. I started to tear up a little bit. "About a couple of things... you always asked if I was behaving well, but I haven't. Realizing it now, I've been antagonizing so many people. You've always told me to stay away from alcohol, but I've probably ingested more alcohol than anyone else in our entire family history. like I think I'm an alcoholic at this point. And I've been partying almost every week, causing me to start failing Scaring 103." I explained. "Johnny, I-I-I don't know what to say." My mom responded feeling hurt. "I've also been starting to think how Dad would've felt about what I've been doing." I began to cry from thinking about him. "Johnny d-don't..." I think she started to tear up from hearing how distraught I was.

I immediately hung up... and I didn't really have a reason why. Realizing what I did I instead grabbed my ROR sweater and opened my door to head downstairs. The music was blaring and all the monsters saw me the second I walked out to the staircase. "Heeeeeeey Johnny! I thought you weren't coming down." One monster said catching even Javier and Chip's attention from across the room. I fully ignored everyone and aggressively opened the front door to go to my car. It ended up taking me only 2 minutes to exit MU. My phone didn't stop vibrating knowing that it was my mom trying to continue our conversation. My emotions seemed to block out any memory of me driving because I ended up at the apartment complex my mom stayed in, not remembering anything that happened since I left the ROR house.

My mom was still calling me, but I knocked on her apartment door. She opened it with a sad but surprised look on her face. I didn't look up once at her because I knew she was disappointed in me and that was one of the worst feelings I think I ever could experienced with my parents. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. After a minute of embrace, she invited into the apartment and I chose to sit in my dad's old blue velvet chair that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. I sat there quietly with my head still down, until my mom decided to sit down on the couch to the right of the chair facing the TV mounted on the wall. "Johnny... why would you do all those things and lie?" My mom asked starting to tear up again.

"Well that's where I lied again mom." I responded. She looked at my confused. "I hated high school... every time you would ask how school going, I lied." I continued saying. "So you didn't have one good day in high school?" My mom said while putting her hands on her head. "You know that I wasn't strong and bulky like dad. Instead I wore glasses, and a plain sweatshirt everyday making me look like a nerd. Apparently that made me a huge target for people like Colton Benfari." I explained. "Your best friend?" My mom asked again. "Well he wasn't my best friend... he was actually my school bully. Everyday he would smack my books and folders out of my hands, push me to the ground before and after school, shove me against and into my locker, cheat off of every homework assignment, project and test I had. He'd always physically and verbally humiliate me in front of almost everyone in the hallways." I continued explaining.

"It's at the end of high school where I decided to go to the gym everyday, get eye contacts ditching my glasses so that I could look like dad and make nobody mess with me anymore." I said. "Sooooo..." my mom implied. "Since high school was over, I decided to start all over and this time become the cool guy on campus. I wanted it so much to be the guy that others thought were cool and not the loser. So that's where my friends and I put together our heads... well more of my friends than mine, and started doing all these things that led me not speaking to you for months."

My mom just stared at at the ground in disbelief. "It was just today that I started thinking about dad and..." once again tonight, I began crying, "You know the rest." I said. My mom sat there probably thinking about all the signs she missed. She could've also been thinking about my dad and how much she misses him. "I lied because I thought it would be better for me in the long run, but thinking about it now it probably was the most idiotic thing I've ever done." I implied. "If you told your father this... he would understand Johnny." My mom said also crying.

"Could you tell me about him." I said quietly. My mom knew exactly what I saying. "I know you didn't really know him, considering you were 8 years old, but if you can remember any experience with him, you'd know your father was fearless. Every time any situation occurred your father would always find a way to fix it. He was affectionate, compassionate even. He would always know that someone was suffering, and would try to show them love. He obviously was courageous, since he was one of people who had one of the most dangerous jobs ever. But most of all..." My mom paused sniffling and gently sobbing, " he was reliable. I only recall one moment in which somebody could trust him. And that was you. How he trusted you to meet him inside the store, and how you trusted him to find you in there. But it didn't happen." My mom told me.

After another hour of conversation about my dad I finally couldn't handle anymore and left, this time telling my mom that I would. I drove back to MU and pulled up to the front of the ROR house where about 10 monsters were passed out on our front lawn. Who knows how many are in the backyard. I entered the house finding Javier passed out from being drunk on the living room couch. "Oh hey Johnny, how was uh... how was visiting your mom?" Chip asked sneaking up behind me. "How'd you know I went to my mom's?" I said answering a question with a question. "I went up to your room to check on you, but right when I was about to open your door, I heard you talking to your mom... and when you left I assumed that's where you went." Chip explained.

"Oh... well it was fine, just a little emotional." I finally answered. "So, I assume the party was 'hardcore'?" I asked. "Well for Javier... you finally came to your senses like Bruiser, Chet and I." Chip said. "What about Boggs?" I asked. "He doesn't seem to party as hard as we usually do." Chip answered. There was a breif silence, like that hasn't happened at all tonight. "I would like to ask, what exactly is bothering you?" Chip asked. "I feel lonely. I feel like I have nobody to talk to really. I've lied to my mom about almost everything for years, and you guys don't like to talk about personal stuff. It's really just a case of wanting a girlfriend that will stick with me till I die. That and I also miss my dad." I explained.

Chip nodded showing that he understood. "It is about time that you had a girlfriend for more than 3 weeks." Chip implied. "Good luck with that." Chip quickly said before leaving to go upstairs. I decided to go back to my room also but right before I went upstairs I bumped into a girl making her drop all of hers things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss."

 **:)**

 **TheGhostOfOurHearts**


End file.
